The present invention describes a novel sample cup for use in XRF Spectroscopy.
Spectroscopic analysis (XRF Spectroscopy) utilizes sample cups to contain liquid or powder samples for elemental analysis. Sample cups generally have a thin transparent film bottom and may include a top end formed integral with the cup body known as a single ended design. Alternatively, the sample cup may include a second thin film or be secured at the top end, known as a double open end design. Sample cups are generally delivered to the analyst in parts comprised of a side wall member and complementary secondary member, which members are assembled in combination with a separate thin film component to construct a single sample cup. The sample cup, with its liquid or powder sample contained therein, is then manually transported to an XRF instrument and placed in a holder, thin film bottom down, for analysis.
In many instances, a liquid sample is deposited in a sample cup. A sample cup design utilizing a separate cap assembly to be manually applied to the sample cup body after deposit of the sample into the sample cup body requires manipulating the sample cup body, sample deposit via pipette and cap assembly. This creates handling problems and opportunities for contamination of the sample and contamination or damage to the thin film assembled to the bottom of the sample cup. The ability to reduce the number of manipulated items increases technician productivity and reduces the opportunities for contamination or damage to the sample cup and sample specimen.
In certain instances, provisions for venting may be necessary where a tested sample vents liquids or gases. Capped sample cups may contain a permanent vent hole to the outside atmosphere or a snap-off vent hole, also venting to the outside atmosphere. Venting is not always necessary or preferred particularly if the known sample is in the form of a loose powder; however and so a versatile sample cup capable of serving a venting or non-venting application constitutes a superior design.
In the case of violently venting liquids or gases, overflow chambers have been designed into sample cup designs to contain any venting liquids and prevent contamination or damage to the instrumentation. Existing design overflow chambers however, are limited by the sidewall and reservoir dimensions with a larger overflow chamber thereby reducing the sample reservoir capacity. Furthermore, liquid overflow displaced to existing design overflow chambers cannot be recycled or returned to the sample reservoir for testing. A superior design would provide for a larger overflow capacity without reducing the cross-sectional capacity of the sample reservoir, allow for return of vented liquids to the sample reservoir, and fully contain all liquids and gases within the capped and sealed sample cup.
The present invention addresses these concerns, being easily manipulated with one hand while providing superior venting options.